


SCARLET TRIANGLE

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Candaulism, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, My First Threesome, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Titjob, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, self-liberation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Jae decides to fulfil his girlfriend's fantasy : a threesome with two guys.To complete their erotic triangle, the only available option remains to be convinced.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Chiara Lobosca/Jae Kim/Player Character (mentioned), Jae Kim (Hogwarts Mystery)/Original Female Character(s), Jae Kim (Hogwarts Mystery)/You, Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) & Charlie Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. 2x 2 without 3 !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hufflepuff0220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff0220/gifts).



> Hello, 
> 
> I dedicate this fiction to Hufflepuff0220 in thanks for all her comments, and kudos, left on each of the writings I have published here. It's very rewarding for an author.😊 Thanks so much!
> 
> That said, everyone can enjoy it ! 😉  
> No physical characteristics of the female character, feel free to imagine yours.  
> NB : English isn’t my first language, so be lenient with the mistakes you will surely find. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Thanks to JK Rowling and Jam City for letting me play with their characters and their universe to offer you this reading for free.
> 
> Enjoy !

🔻xxx💦xxx🔻xxx💦xxx🔻

Oh lala, he's good! Decidedly, the witch is never disappointed by her boyfriend whose long, hard cock relentlessly comes in and out, hitting the sensitive points of her vagina. With her breasts crushed against the wall, her pleated skirt raised to the waist and her panties at knee level, she takes the assaults of Jae Kim whose hips hammer tirelessly her buttocks stretched towards him. The pleasure rises in crescendo and the Gryffindor is close to liberation. The warm breath behind her accelerates and the grip on her hips tightens. The witch arches herself even more and slips a hand up to her crotch.

"Harder, Jae!" groans the student as she rubs her clitoris with a frantic hand. 

"Do you want to cum on my cock again, sweety?" the young man gasps as he increases the power of his thrusts.

"Oh, yes! Again and... Again!" 

Drunk with pleasure, the female body tightens before shivering in a strangled scream. Jaws tightened, the boy sinks several times as deep as possible into her before ejaculating, in a few spasms accompanied by grunts. He lets his lips drag on the neck of his girlfriend's neck and then, Jae pulls his half-hard cock out. The witch takes the opportunity to turn to him, with the delighted expression of a sexually satisfied woman. 

"I want to fuck you fast, you used to say?" she jokes as she wraps her arms around the Gryffindor's neck. 

His thin lips split open with a sly smile. "Hey! Hey! My endurance should never be underestimed." 

He gratifies this great fucking with a languorous kiss. Then he runs his hand through his black hair, checking his watch. 

"Another ten minutes and I have to leave the dormitory. That gives us time to talk."

In a school with so many students, it's not always easy to have a private moment. As a result, Gryffindor members have set up a secret dormitory reservation system* so that everyone can have a sex life, an essential part of fulfilling adolescence for many students. 

Once dressed, the Korean boy lies on his bed with the witch huddled up against him. 

"Do you know that tomorrow is Valentine's Day?"

She giggles softly as she raises her hand to caress a beautifully protruding cheekbone of her boyfriend. 

"How could I not know? Everybody tries to play the poet on heart cards, and this is the time when you make yourself golden balls selling love filters on the sly! Don't tell me a guy like you is thinking of giving me chocolates, a cute card or serenading me in the moonlight?"

He kisses the palm caressing his cheek. "Nah! Besides, if someone offers you chocolates, I recommend you don’t eat them. But, since you agreed to fulfil my Christmas fantasy, I was thinking..."

Understanding at once what he is getting at, the Head Girl stands up, her face radiant in a mixture of surprise and delight. 

"You agree to have a threesome with a guy!"

Jae nods with a smile, delighted by this grateful enthusiasm. "Who am I to refuse to do my beloved's fantasy? Especially after that wonderful trio, you gave me for Christmas... Only one condition: we choose the third participant together."

"But you chose Chiara without my interference!" she objects with a sulky pout.

"And you didn't complain when she licked your pussy like a she-dog," he replies aptly.

"Yes, but..."

"We choose together!" he says in a resolute tone. 

A Slytherin boy immediately imposes his presence on the young woman's mind: a dark-haired man with emerald eyes, with a perfectly sculpted body, whose mind seems open enough for this kind of experience. And in school, his performances are unanimously acclaimed by girls and boys alike. 

"Barnaby?"

"What? No, damn it! Are you trying to give me complexes? He’s got the cock of an Abraxan!" 

She pouts and thinks about the blond guy sharing Jae's dorm room. The confidence that has been emanating from him for some time may have come from what he's hiding in his trousers... Who knows?

"Ben?"

"Yeah... well, I have to tell you... the last time - the only time, in fact - that he brought a girl here, he came out after ten minutes trembling like a kid in front of a Boggart! He couldn't stop sobbing that the girl's pussy was an ogre wanting to swallow his dick!

They both are laughing. One remembering the scene, the other imagining it precisely. 

"Talbott?"

"He can barely stand anyone for more than five minutes, so both of us for a whole night... Bad plan for you, darling! "

"Yeah... You're right... Can we invite Bill? I think he's back from Egypt for the week..."  
"So possessive that he would refuse to share what doesn't even belong to him!" 

"Andre?"

"With his success, he'll be busy tomorrow night! If you feel like standing in line to see his..." 

The witch sighs. Jae doesn't make it easy for her, but he's right: they need someone who can be available tomorrow night. Her gaze falls on the perfectly made bed next to Jae. Born into a large family, the boy sleeping here has always refused female -or male- attention. Too time-consuming and full of complications, romance doesn't interest him. As a result, Valentine's Day is the smallest of his interests. However, he has never said the same thing about sex. 

"And... Why not Charlie?" 

Jae thinks for a moment. 

"I don't know if he's open to that kind of experience...Bloody hell... I don't even know if he's open to sex at all!" 

After the last kiss, the witch gets up to leave the dormitory. "Would you like to solve this mystery?" she says mischievously.

🔻xxx💦xxx🔻xxx💦xxx🔻

When the witch enters the great hall that was used as a study room between sixteen and eighteen o'clock, she immediately locates her objective and heads towards the redhead in the middle of his revision. Concentrated, he writes a revision note by consulting an old grimoire. The witch steps onto the bench next to Charlie.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asks the Gryffindor without taking his eyes off his homework.

"Yes... Uh... Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" 

Charlie shakes his head negatively. 

"Okay... Excuse me, I'm going to be blunt but I don't know how to ask you without going through this..." 

The redhead frowns as he lays down his quill and focuses all his attention on his interlocutor.

"Well, here we go... How about a threesome with Jae and me?" 

Poor Gryffindor chokes on his saliva and turns to crimson red, the colour of his house. The witch taps him on the back with solicitude. 

"Take it, Charlie... this may be your only chance..." 

Charlie turns pale at the sound of Percy's snicker. 

"Oh, you've never..." she understands. 

"No," Percy exults happily as Charlie scowls. "Too busy with his dragons, the quidditch..."

"Why don’t you go grop your girlfriend in the library instead of pissing us off, Percy?"

The witch grabs the redhead's hand, bewildered by the revelation about his young brother so rigid, and forces him to follow her, without forgetting to give Percy a look full of venom. The student drags the dragon fan down the corridor into the Artifacts Room. Once inside, she closes the door on them and locks it with a spell. She approaches Charlie with a resolute step. Red as a tomato having seen the gardener’s butt, he steps back until he touches the wall. The witch stands right in front of him, her arms resting against the wall on either side of his face. Without any ambiguity, she asks the previous question again, which still needed an answer. The wizard blushes sharply, and hardly swallows the knot in his throat.

"I don't think a trio is ideal for the first time," Charlie babbles in a hoarse voice. "I wouldn't know what to do." 

Honesty is a quality the witch has always appreciated in the Gryffindor Seeker. She smiles as she understands that he isn’t averse to the trio, only embarrassed by his inexperience. Jae won't refuse that she prepares her present before the big night and she loves Charlie very much, enough for the idea emerging in her head... She exhales a long sigh and resumes in a falsely solemn tone. 

"well... Charlie Weasley, would you do me the honour of being the first to make you cum and welcome your cock into me?" 

The Gryffindor chuckles. Impossible to tell whether it's related to her humour, his embarrassment, contentment or shock. The laughter fades away in a few moments. Charlie clears his throat and his laughing look catches the sparkling witch's eye. 

"Yes, I want to have sex with you..."

"Why?" 

He's got a startle. "Er... you're pretty... Er...hot. I know you well enough to know that with you it will go well and... I’m not interested in relationships, but sex is a subject of curiosity and that's exactly what you're proposing, so... " 

"The perfect candidate..." 

The young woman thinks of her boyfriend. Jae doesn't need a potential rival sowing discord in their relationship. Neither does she.

"It will go well as long as we talk," the witch explains nicely. "In sex, it's important. Even if you're attentive, you can't always guess what your partner needs to feel pleasure. So talk, " harder", "faster", "bite me here", "stop it", "go on", "suck me"... Oh, and don't hide the pleasure you are receiving, by holding back your screams, your grunts or... I don't know what you'll do at that moment, but don't hold it back, okay ?"

The eyes darken with desire, the redhead nods and the student's arms leave the wall as she moves closer to him. 

"I'm going to kiss you to seal our agreement." 

The witch's face draws closer with deliberate slowness. Then she kisses Charlie on the corner of his mouth, puts her lips several times on his and caresses his Cupid's bow with her tongue. He’s paralysed.

"Breath, Charlie," she whispers. 

The trembling breath he releases allows the witch's tongue to slip between his lips. The tongue that shyly comes to meet her convinces the Head Girl to hug the young man who responds to her kiss in imitation. Breathlessly, the witch tries to move away but Charlie's hand, which has suddenly landed on the back of her neck, holds her firmly to deepen the kiss. She slowly moves away. 

"Gourmet boy !"

"And isn't that good?" 

"It's perfect," smiles the witch as she runs her hand over the redhead's crotch. 

A satisfied expression brightens her features as Charlie blushes fiercely. 

"Sorry, I had to check."

Disbelief twists the Gryffindor's features, outraged. "Wait! Did you have any doubts about my ability to have an erection?" 

She shrugs her shoulders glibly. 

"Meet me after dinner on the seventh floor. I have to talk to Jae... Oh, and if Percy's teasing you again, tell him about the library," she finishes with a wink.

🔻xxx💦xxx🔻xxx💦xxx🔻

A few hours later, the witch meets the Seeker of Gryffindor at the meeting point, leaning against the stone wall. The pink blooms on his cheekbones studded with freckles. Concentrated, the witch passes in front of a section of wall, turns around to retrace her steps. Then, she starts again one last time. Under Charlie's amazing eye, a wooden door materializes in the stone. She turns towards the red-haired man and waves him to follow her. They enter a room, soberly furnished.

"You okay with that?" 

The redhead nods as the student kisses on his mouth. Without wasting any time, the Head Girl begins to undress him while Charlie's clenched hands remain wisely along his body. He's nervous. The witch decides he needs a good blow job to relax.

"Don't you want to touch me?"  
"Uh... yes, I do."

Uncertainty makes him look down. She raises it with a finger under his chin. 

"You can!" she says, opening the boy's trousers and slipping an enterprising hand into them that makes the redhead gasp. 

"Oh, oh! I think you've been underestimated" exclaims the witch joyfully as she falls to her knees to take off the last clothes and admire his cock more closely. After all, it’s only the second one she sees with her own eyes. Desire makes her wet. 

The virility was hard, silky, slightly shorter than Jae's, but thicker, with the relief of a vein along its entire length. With one hand smeared with saliva, she begins to jerk him off slowly, observing the oozing drop at the end of the glans, and she massages his purses with the other hand. 

"Reassure me! Have you ever masturbated?" 

"Yes," he whispers in a trembling breath. 

"And do you think about girls when you do it? Not dragons?" 

His angry expression is an eloquent enough answer, but he specifies with disarming honesty. 

"Girls... And _you_ will surely feed my imagination for the next few times..."

The witch licks the length proudly upright, then she raises her eyes to observe the effect of her announcement.  
"I'm going to suck you until you come."

Gawking, Charlie nods slowly. The witch greedily licks and nibbles at the length, before taking it in her mouth. She sucks the Gryffindor's cock with a comfortable rhythm and amplitude to fit its honourable dimensions. Then her hand takes over as she licks and gobbles each of his testicles. The young man's legs wobble, he is obliged to hold on to the head which works divinely between his thighs. 

She smiles as she looks at him from below her eyelashes. Charlie is beautiful, stretched like a bow, short of breath, with an admiring and graceful face. And to think that she is the first to make him climb the summits of lust! The witch doesn't want to lose a crumb of this show. And her pride hopes that Charlie will never forget the pleasure she is giving him with application right now.

She has always liked the devastating effect of her mouth on Jae's sex and she is delighted to see the same phenomenon on her friend who is reputed to be inaccessible. The witch digs her cheeks, purrs and increases her ardour.

"Oh, yes! Harder!" Charlie moans as he sinks into the damp heat of her mouth. 

Eager to please, the student obeys. His body tightens as he ejaculates into the magician's mouth. She withdraws after the last spasm of pleasure by wiping the corner of her mouth with her index finger. His sperm tastes neutral, without the pinch of salt characterizing that of Jae. Easy to swallow.

"Are you more relaxed now?" she asks with a knowing smile.  
"Yes...Er...Thank you? " 

In turn, the witch undresses and Charlie's hands come to help her in this task. It is the first initiative he takes and the young woman is in panties in a flash. He observes her with a greedy and dark look of desire. His hand follows the contours of the triangle of red lace covering her sex before going up towards her chest. His palm lifts one breast and releases it, observing the way it puts itself back in place. 

"It's soft," he mumbles to himself as he tests the firmness.  
"You're getting hard again. So tell me, Charlie, do you want to fuck fast so that this first time is quickly behind you? Or do you want to explore that first?" she asks, pointing to her body with one hand. 

Charlie violently expels the air from his lungs and answers bravely. "I want to fuck you after I've also made you come with my mouth and hands!"  
"Oh! I like it when you take your desires into your own hands," says the witch as she drags him onto the bed.

She kisses him until they run out of breath and whispers in a sweet voice in the hollow of his ear: "Let go, I'll guide you when the time comes."

That permission ignites Charlie. He rolls on her, presses her breasts together and buries his face in it. He releases them, licks one nipple generously, then teases the other with the tip of his tongue before sucking it greedily. A fact becomes obvious to the witch, Charlie particularly likes breasts. She buries her hands in the red hair while Charlie eagerly devours her breasts by kneading her buttocks. 

She arches herself with a sigh of pleasure regretting that her understanding, and generous, boyfriend isn't watching the scene. He would probably be excited by their erotic show.

The witch discovered sexuality with Jae who had precedents before her. In fairness, he agreed that she could satisfy her natural curiosity by having sex with someone else whom he personally approved. And while Charlie sets her skin on fire and throws her panties over his shoulder, the Head Girl can't help but think that Jae is a great boyfriend. 

Completely offered to the Gryffindor's instincts, she let him continue his burning progression towards her crotch and open her thighs wide. Charlie stands still, observes the gleaming folds of excitement and gently passes his hand along the slit in her sex, looking for the witch's approval. 

Excited, she gives it immediately. Then, following her instructions, Charlie spreads her intimate lips the same pink as the nipples he had just savoured. He breathes in the scent of her pussy and runs his tongue from her entrance to the clitoris. His tongue gets inside her, and his thumb teases the flesh bud. She sighs long, lascivious sighs, and orders Charlie to slip two curved fingers inside her while he sucks her ardently. 

Although experienced, the witch is surprised by the speed of her orgasm as she tightens her muscles around her lover's fingers. He continues to caress her until she demands that he stop immediately. 

"Do I hurt you?" he inquires solicitously.  
"No, the clitoris is very sensitive just after orgasm... Lie down, I'm going to ride you."

The young man complies. Straddling her hips, the lover let herself slowly slide over the imposing erection and began to roll her hips sensually. 

"Oh, damn it! I feel you well!" sighs the witch as she strokes the freckled skin. 

She lifts herself until he is almost free of his tightness before descending again with deliberate slowness, contracting his internal muscles to increase the friction of their sexes. Hypnotized, Charlie observes the point of conjunction of their two burning bodies. Soon, his hips rise to meet his lover. With a sarcastic smile, the young woman imposes a sensual, desperately slow rhythm, far from satisfying the redhead's fire who, at that moment, remembers that he must verbalise his desires to see them satisfied. 

"Harder!" he says in a strangled voice. 

"Show me what you want!" she defiantly throws out, as if the sentence pronounced was "Show me what you're worth!"

Reacting immediately to the provocation, the Gryffindor reverses their positions, nails her to the mattress and plunges his cock as far as he could into her pussy. Charlie began to come and go with eagerness, the sound of flesh against flesh resonating in the Room on demand. In sweat, he pounds her wildly to the rhythm of his guttural "Han! Han! Han". 

The orgasm springs deep from her in a silent scream as she clings to Charlie who continues his frenzied comings and goings until his liberation, which is not too long in coming. 

"So, was it better than when you jerk off?" the witch asks mischievously. 

"Undeniably better," replies the dragon enthusiast with a delighted smile. "And you, did you think it was good?" 

"Very good! Are you still up for a threesome?" 

"Um... Jae won't touch my cock and I won't touch his?" 

"This trio is my Valentine's Day present so I demand to be the centre of attention. Can you do that ?" 

The redhead breathes a sigh of relief and he mumbles an "of course", without hesitation. 

"But if, after this, you and Jae feel comfortable exploring another facet of your sexuality... Feel free!" she explains.

The redhead gets up, picks up the clothes scattered on the floor, and puts the witch's clothes on the bed. 

"Thanks Charlie!" 

She clips on her bra and looks for something among her clothes. 

"Haven't you seen my panties?" she asks, bending over to check under the bed. 

Then she looks up at Charlie. He's by the door and smiles slyly. In his left hand, she recognises the scarlet lace she is looking for. She can't hold the redness on her cheeks when he smells it happily. 

"You won't mind if I keep it for my solitary pleasures? You know, in case my passion for dragons makes me forget to think of a hot girl when I'm jerking off ?"

🔻xxx💦xxx🔻xxx💦xxx🔻

*This ingenious system will come to end when Percy Weasley becomes Prefect in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hufflepuff0220** : I know you like Jae and Charlie, so I'm bringing them together here ! (Le next chapter is titled : ”Share me”)


	2. Share me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> We get to the heart of the matter with this second chapter. This is my first threesome.🤗
> 
> Enjoy !

🔻xxx💦xxx🔻xxx💦xxx🔻

"Why don't you taste them? It's a pity to deprive the one who gives you a gift of the pleasure you get from it."

Sitting on a bench in the great hall, the witch continues to eat breakfast with a weary sigh. She came earlier than usual to avoid running into a few boys who persist in hitting on her despite her relationship with Jae Kim. Alas! Her plan is a failure. The most annoying of all caught her to offer her chocolates, demanding that she taste them immediately. 

"Offer this to someone receptive, I already have someone and you know it... "

"Jae Kim" 

The teenager spat out the name as if it were a disgusting dish. "This lazy, dishonest guy who spends his life in detention, to believe that he prefers the company of house-elfs over his fellows... Honestly, what has he got that I don't?"

The witch interrupts her morning meal and gauges the boy from head to toe, then from head to toe. Like many others, he thinks he's better than Jae the opportunist, Jae the selfish, Jae the slacker, Jae of dubious morals who bypasses the rules with an exasperating desinvolture, or who gets nine OWLs with the luxury of sleeping in class. Yes, Jae Kim is all of these. He is all of those things, and so much more. His laziness at odds with his results demonstrates high skills in witchcraft. He is astute, cultured, helpful, loyal and because he is aware of his faults, he never judges those of others. 

Thus, being around him is liberating. 

"You’re right. I don't know what he has more than you. On the other hand, I can tell you that he doesn't have," She pauses to make her repartee more punchy. "A dick head!"

The anger colours the boy's cheeks, then his whole face. All his fury is contained in his cheeks swollen with the breath he holds. He spits out, waving his magic wand: "You dirty...". 

"I wouldn't recommend it!" warns a male voice that the witch recognises as Charlie's voice. 

A duel of glances later, the intruder gives way to the Gryffindor who puts a box on the table before eating.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean you have to feel like a hero, you know?" jokes the witch, giving him a gentle elbow. 

The redhead blushes to the roots of his hair and breathes deeply to soothe his inner fire. 

"That's nothing to do with it! It's a donkey who thinks he's an Abraxan! Putting him in his place was a public service! Though I am quite surprised at the words that came out of your mouth!" 

The rose blooms on the student's cheeks, scrutinised by Charlie. 

"I've been thinking about it for a while but you've changed since you've been with Jae," he finally says. 

The witch stiffens. "And like the others, you think it's a bad thing?"

"I didn't say that! To tell the truth, it's even the opposite!"

"Really?"

He takes a sip of tea with milk. 

"Today you show more of who you really are, even if it means sending away those who annoy you. Not everyone will think like me, but I like you better this way, you seem more... liberated, more authentic."

A heat wave overwhelms the student. It’s good to feel understood for once. 

"Charlie Weasley, you've officially taken first place on my best friend's podium!"

"Oh! Well, I'm honoured," smiles the Gryffindor.

They continue their breakfast in comfortable silence until Charlie breaks it off. "Can I ask you a question?" 

He says after a few seconds: "Intimate." 

She nods her head as she bites into her buttered toast. 

"Yesterday, I loved it and just thinking back..." he blushes violently. "Anyway! It confirms that I love sex but... I think I’m incapable of feeling more... romantic or sentimental. It's difficult to explain... According to Bill, it's because I haven't met the right person but it’s deeper than that."

Embarrassed, Charlie sighs thoughtfully as he massages his neck. Fortunately, the witch manages to decipher the unsaid.

"Your penis only rises for girls but..." she continues in a reassuring voice. "Your heart only beats for the dragons… To be honest, Charlie, the opposite would ask me more questions," she jokes, finally.

She empties her glass of orange juice and Charlie's face lights up with a joyful smile. "Presented like that, it seems less absurd. Thanks!" 

She gets up to leave when her gaze falls on the box on the table. They are chocolates. The witch inspects them. 

"Throw them away! They contain Love Potion," she says.

"That's impossible, it's a box from Honeydukes... How do you know? No! Wait! Did Jae sell it?"

The witch does nothing to confirm the accuracy of this deduction. But she opens the box to grab a chocolate heart-shaped like a rounded heart. She shows a tiny dot on the back of the chocolate. 

"With a syringe, part of the praline is removed, replaced by Love Potion and a drop of melted chocolate fills the hole. Neither seen nor known."

To prove her point, she slices the chocolate in half on a plate. The cut reveals a pink insert from which some heart-shaped volutes escape. 

"Damn it," he says. "I don't know whether to shout at the genius or to yell at him! Are you aware that I can't keep this information to myself?" 

She flippantly shrugs her shoulders. 

"Everyone is responsible for what they buy. So, careful who gave them to you... See you tonight?"

🔻xxx💦xxx🔻xxx💦xxx🔻

The Valentine's Day Ball has just begun and three silhouettes discreetly slip through the corridors to the Hall on request. Quickly, they enter the room that the magic room puts at their disposal. As soon as the door is closed, Jae leads his witch into a kiss so torrid that it lights an ember in her lower abdomen. 

"Before we start, I'd like to establish a few rules," says Jae, staring at Charlie. "I know... It's weird coming from me," he smiles as he sees the redhead's bewildered expression. "One: what happens between us stays between us".

Charlie nods and the witch huddles up to her boyfriend who hugs her tightly.

"Two: We're here to make her fantasy come true, if she wants to change her approach, stop a practice or refuse to continue altogether, we'll stop everything without discussion."

Unsurprisingly, Charlie nods his head. The adoration swells in the witch's chest. The words "I love you" have never crossed Jae's lips, but he has an infinite way of expressing it, like when he so openly puts her needs before everything else, a behaviour so unusual that even Charlie is surprised. 

"Finally, her ass is mine, and mine alone !"

This time, the redhead blushes vividly as he defends himself from having ideas of sodomy.

"Yes, not yet... But when you have a doggy-style girl in front of you, I can assure you that we all think about it!" informs Jae with a knowing smile. 

The witch reaches out her hand to Charlie. All he has to do is grab it to signify his agreement. Once this is done, she smiles and gives him a deep and intense kiss before giving the same attention to her boyfriend who opens the long zip in the back of her dress. Pressed against her hip, Charlie pushes the silk away from her shoulders, the dress falls at her feet, revealing her deep red lingerie, the red of passion. Four hands inflame her skin, she breathes a delighted sigh despite the slight tremor of two of them. 

"Sweety, our friend is a little tense and I want to see you in action," whispers Jae in her beloved's ear. 

"Do you want a show?" she asks, looking up at Charlie. 

The redhead is pale and even stiffer. Sex with three participants is one thing, sex with a girl under the watchful eye of her boyfriend is another. And the witch understands the discomfort of the dragon enthusiast.

"Yeah! Your story last night turned me on. Now I want to see him fucking your delicious pussy, my sweet... You owe me that" says Jae as he moves away to slump into one of the armchairs. 

The Head Girl turns to Charlie, she takes his face in her hands and licks it with her lips. 

"Focus on me, okay? Is there anything you want to do? 

He gently nods his head and then shrugs his shoulders.

"I want to do something for you, will you let me?"  
"As long as I like it, yes."

A carnivorous smile stretches the student's face. 

"Oh, you're going to like it, I guarantee you! Take off your clothes," she assures, sending her shoes off and unhooking her bra, which she twirls around her index finger towards Jae.

Then, she pushes Charlie, who drops into another armchair, and she slips her thumbs under the elastic of her panties as she looks at Jae, whose eager gaze expresses a frank appreciation. After a few suggestive ripples, the underwear slips off at the ankles and is grabbed in flight by the redhead. Teasingly, she bends down, kisses him and whispers in his ear while his hands run over her feminine curves. 

"No need to steal it! I'm giving this one to you!"

The redhead wiggles on his seat, embarrassed by the guilty excitement this gift triggers. He sighs with a sigh as shaky as his cock. The student slips on her knees between the redhead's spread legs, licks and sucks the cock generously before wedging it against her sternum. Then she squeezes her breasts around and makes a back and forth movement, making the turgidity between her soft assets disappear and appear. A strangled rattle snarls out of Charlie and his hands are tightened on the armrests until they become bloodless. 

"Do you like it?" asks the witch as she looks at Jae. 

He smiles, a hand buried in his trousers. 

"Yes, oh..." moans Charlie, pressing the chest harder on his hardness, the end of which is now teased by a skilful tongue every time it comes up to her lover's chin. "I'm going to come... Fuck!"

His cumming falls in fine strings on the Head Girl's breasts. Jae throws a towel to his girlfriend who wipes herself distractedly. While probing the depths of her dripping intimacy with his fingers, Charlie expresses a wild doggy-style desire in her ear. He's been thinking about it ever since Jae brought it up. 

She is on all fours at the edge of the bed, and Charlie penetrates her with a slow thrust before withdrawing almost entirely to dive back in. The witch moans without taking her eyes off her boyfriend, checking that he appreciates the landscape. Jae has an open shirt and trousers on his hips, h is eyes are blurred, his features are tensed by lust. His hand slides rhythmically around his erection. To see him like this is of a rare eroticism! An eroticism that makes her wet more.

"Jae," she meows. "Come in my mouth!" 

Moments later, the witch lovingly pumps her boyfriend's cock, while being fucked by Charlie whose balls hit her with every push. Their rhythms accelerate, the breaths jerk, then the harmony of their movements breaks to become disordered, frenetic. The witch is the first to be torn apart by a devastating orgasm, immediately joined by Jae who utters a hoarse triumphant cry at the height of lust. Close to the point of no return, a guttural sound escapes from Charlie with each plunge into the dripping flesh of desire. 

"I like it when you come on my cock" gasps the redhead, "Do it again!" 

A hand goes on the pleasure button and a second orgasm takes the witch, Gryffindor's Seeker with her.

The trio collapses on the bed, breathless and clammy from their activities. Filled smiles light up their faces. The witch snuggles up against Jae while holding Charlie's hand. A comfortable silence sets in for long minutes.

"By the way, Jae... You were right! We are thinking about it." 

"All the same!" He taps Head Girl's butt, "A nice rump and you go crazy!" 

"Hey! I'm delighted that our intimacy as a threesome develops your male complicity, but can you stop talking about my buttocks as if I wasn't there?"

Jae rolls on her to give her a languid kiss. 

"You wanted two guys to take care of you, now you're going to get it! And it won't be quick!"

🔻xxx💦xxx🔻xxx💦xxx🔻

Charlie divinely cares for her breasts, which he licks, sucks, kneads, nibbles and blows tirelessly. And Jae sucks her clitoris by inserting two fingers into her. He goes back and forth a few times before removing them.

"Charlie, keep her leg up."

Without ceasing to greedily devour her breasts, the redhead brings a knee back towards him to give Jae better access. The latter slips his fingers inside her again, while tracing the ring of her anus with his previously moistened thumb. Panting, the witch arches herself against the brown man's lips. Never has she felt so many simultaneous sensations. Her skin is moist, her sex is on fire and her blood is boiling. She trembles with impatience, like a young girl before her first kiss. She stretches her arm towards Charlie's limb and caresses it while welding her loving gaze to Jae's. 

Oh, damn it! When did heaven get so hot? The orgasm begins a meteoric rise and at that very moment, Jae inserts a finger in her bottom. She comes a moment after Charlie who ejaculates in her hand while chewing on a nipple swollen with desire. The redhead moves away from the couple who decide to continue their activities head to toe, the young lady having expressed the desire to make her companion come too.

"I can't wait to take your ass, Sweety," murmures Jae as he searched the folds of her femininity with his tongue while exploring her anus with two wet fingers. 

Sucking enthusiastically, the witch moans around the dick when she feels the fingers spread inside her, then back and forth several times to open the narrow passage in her butt. She wets her index finger, strokes the dewy halo behind the Korean's scrotum and inserts her finger just before his orgasm. Voluptuousness arches his body as semen invades her throat with each palpitation of his sex. The witch stands up and comes to languorously kiss her lover under the gaze of Charlie, who discreetly comes back to them. A gleam of greedy curiosity shone in her brown eyes. 

"Can you give me a minute?" Jae whispers. 

The witch nods as she watches him go into the bathroom. Charlie hands her a warm, damp towel to towel herself off. 

"Are you okay?" Charlie inquiries. 

"I have two very hot boys who are devoted to my pleasure. I'm in heaven," chuckles the Head Girl as she straddles the redhead. "Let me ride you!"

"You're insatiable," comments Charlie, half admiring, half amused.

"It's only for tonight... And if you were sated too, your dick wouldn't be so hard!" she replies, impaling herself on his erection. 

"Watching you excited me," admits the redhead as he puts his hands on her thighs. 

"Jae looked at us, you looked at Jae and me... And me, when do I look at you in the heat of the moment? 

A hand slaps her thigh in retaliation for her teasing.

"Hey!"

Then, the witch bites her lip and straddles it fiercely before feeling two hands rubbing her breasts from behind. She leans against the chest behind her and begs for a kiss.

"Jae," she sighs. 

"Lean over to Charlie, Sweety, and get your pretty ass up!" 

She obeys and shudders to feel a cold liquid at her back door. 

"It's a lubricant... I don't want to hurt you."

Jae's fingers penetrate the heart of the pink ring and the young woman takes a deep breath in anticipation of the pain preceding the pleasure. Turgidity, coated with lubricant, presents itself at her entry point and penetrates in her. She becomes tense. 

"Hey! Are you all right?" asks Jae, caressing her back with a soothing gesture.

Solicited like never before, the female body protests this double intrusion. Despite Jae's precautions, tears are beading at the edge of her lashes.

"Give me a second," she blows.

Usually, she strokes her clitoris to eclipse the initial pain, but the witch cannot move the arms she is leaning on. She needs Jae. He knows what her body wants. 

"Caress me," she orders, looking over her shoulder.

"Lean toward me again. Your breasts need my lips" demands the redhead understanding her need for distraction. 

Charlie's mouth grabs a nipple as Jae strokes the Head girl's clitoris, as he continues to move inside her. As she relaxes thanks to their caresses, the witch exhales the burn of an unprecedented stretch to inspire the pleasure of being perfectly filled. 

"Faster," says the witch as she rides the wave of voluptuousness that is about to engulf her. 

"It's good,cum for us, my sweet, cum for us... It'll only be happiness afterwards!"

Encouraged by her boyfriend, she gives free rein to her orgasm as Jae begins to move inside her. 

"It's so tight!"

Charlie wraps an arm around her waist to hold her in place, then they alternately penetrate her in perfect synchronicity, and a cry of pure ecstasy comes over the student's lips. 

"So, do you like having one in your pussy and one in your ass, Sweety?" Jae gasps. 

An enthusiastic cry answers him, followed by several others, more and more hoarse. The boys speed up their comings and goings and all coherent thought leaves her. She is only pleasure and lust. It's divine!

"Fuck! I'm close... Can I let go?" asks Jae. 

"Give me... all" is all she manages to articulate. 

An ecstatic frenzy seizes the trio. The skins slam, the hands grab the flesh, the smell of sex saturates the air, the breaths run out. The sensations are so intense that with each thrust, she believes she can't take any more pleasure without fainting. And yet…

Charlie cums first. In a few disorderly strokes of the hips, he unloads his semen that she feels dripping out of her pussy. He always holds the witch close to him, to maintain an ideal presentation for Jae, his lips glean the skin within reach of his mouth. The air whistles between Jae's clenched teeth and he clings tighter to his hips. 

An orgasm of unheard-of violence propels the couple to hitherto unknown heights.

🔻xxx💦xxx🔻xxx💦xxx🔻

Powerless and soft as a rag doll, the witch is huddled up against her boyfriend, Charlie wrapping her up from behind. They doze in the lazy haze that follows a fully successful sexual experience. 

"It was incredible... beyond anything I had imagined. Thanks to you, Charlie, and especially thanks to you, Jae, for agreeing to make it possible" sighs the student, gratefully.

"Thanks to you for having such interesting fantasies! Laughs Charlie before exclaiming: "If someone had told me yesterday morning that I would spend Valentine's Day fucking like a rabbit..." exclaims Charlie. 

"Who would have thought it, eh?" jokes Jae. "You went from virgin to triolism in twenty-four hours. Hats off, buddy!" 

"That's what you call Gryffindor's boldness?" the witch chuckles, her face tucked into the dark-haired man's shoulder, who holds her tighter to him.

"Hey!" protests the redhead. "Stop laughing at me both of you!"

He puts a few kisses on his friend's shoulder and gets up to get dressed. 

"You're leaving already? You can stay a little longer. Don't feel you have to go" she says.

"I don't force myself to do anything. I know my place in the equation and it suits me perfectly. Then, without being experienced, I know when a couple needs to get together" he says as he finishes getting dressed, without forgetting to slip the present offered by the witch in his pocket, as a souvenir of this evening. 

Once the door is closed, Jae rolls on the student. 

"He's right, my sweet. I have a big, big need for exclusivity."

"And I have a big, big need to be able to walk tomorrow." she jokes. 

Their smiles caress each other and then Jae gets out of bed. A mischievous glow shines in his almond-shaped eyes as he reaches out to her. The witch grabs it and the boy suddenly pulls her towards him and throws her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"Jae!" she says with two laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Hot bath for my Valentine!" he replies, walking with his precious parcel on his shoulder. "You'll thank me later! And I expect you to be very grateful! I point out that I’m carrying you whereas your legs work as well as mine.”

She has known more romantic statements and postures, but it doesn't matter to the witch. All she wants is to enjoy the moment. Here and now. With him. 

Because she never feels as good, as free, as when she is with Jae.

🔻xxx💦xxx❤️xxx💦xxx🔻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond sex, I found it interesting to try and show the distinction between romantic relationships and friendships and, to show the contrast between Charlie's questioning and the liberated and accepting aspect of the couple. 
> 
> Well, thanks for reading! If this story gave you a little bit of pleasure, feel free to express it with ❤️ or in a comment, no matter how small, (whatever your language, thank you automatic translators) ! It will warm up my day! 🥶Thank you!  
> Other stories about Charlie Weasley are available on my profile. 😉
> 
> Hufflepuff0220 : I hope this chapter has been up to your imagination !🤭


End file.
